


Because Life can do Terrible Things

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Life can do many terrible things.Mira's best friend and roommate is moving out; her apartment caught on fire; her career wasn't going anywhere; and her one and only love life was nothing but tragedy.But among the many terrible things life can do, there are still wonderful things.This is a fic centered on Spartacus x Mira (modern AU)





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost the end of the month. Naevia opened her email and checked off all the bills she paid off, including her credit card, car payment, and of course, rent. Speaking of rent, Naevia nervously twisted her engagement ring on her left hand. Her long-time boyfriend Crixus had popped the question and she said yes. An honorably discharged Marine, Crixus had a tough, long distance relationship with Naevia until he left the military. Now Crixus had a full-time job and he bought a house. He proudly showed Naevia all the works he had done to the house and dropped one hint after another - he wanted Naevia to move in with him.

It made sense; after all, Naevia was going to marry him.

But Naevia couldn't say yes to that.

She clicked on her Facebook icon on her IPhone and went through the pictures of herself and her best friend, Mira. If she were to move out, what about Mira?

The friendship between her and Mira was more than just any friendship. The two met in college and Mira was always there for Naevia. In fact, Naevia wouldn't be the where she was now, a woman with a promising career, if it weren't for Mira. It was really ironic sometimes how life can turn out for people. Back then, Naevia was a shy girl who's afraid to do anything alone while Mira was a strong-willed independent girl who had goals in her life. Now, Naevia had her post-graduate degree and worked as a practice manager at the sports medicine clinic. Mira, on the other hand, was unemployed and contributed her share of rent from her savings account, which became smaller and smaller as time goes by.

Her phone rang; and it was Crixus.

"Hey," Naevia answered.

"Hey," Crixus said. "Did you talk to Mira yet?"

"Not yet," Naevia replied.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Crixus, it's not that easy," Naevia explained. "Mira is going through a difficult time and I can't just tell her that I'm moving out."

"Naevia, I love you," Crixus said patiently. "But please don't tell me that you are choosing Mira over me."

"I am not," Naevia insisted. "Please understand, Mira is my best friend, and you know this. She and I, we got our first tattoo together. I can't leave her in her current circumstance-"

"Naevia, it has almost been a year," Crixus reminded her. "Mira needs to get her acts together and move on."

"I know," Naevia muttered. "I will tell her, but please don't rush me."

"Okay," Crixus said. "Are you still at work?"

"Yeah," Naevia replied. "I'm wrapping up. See you later."

After she hung up, Mira sent her a text.

_Meet me at Panera Bread._

Naevia grabbed her purse and left the sports medicine clinic.

~~~

At Panera Bread, Mira was waiting. When she saw Naevia, she smiled, which was something she hadn't done for a while.

"I have great news to tell you," she said with excitement as Naevia sat. "I got a job!"

"That's great!" Naevia exclaimed. "What's the job?"

"Administrative assistant," Mira replied. "At a local college."

Naevia's excitement disappeared after hearing that.

"What's the matter?" Mira asked.

Naevia looked down and said, "Look, Mira, I am more than happy to hear that you got a job. But, I think you are more than an assistant."

"What do you mean?"

"Mira, you have a college degree and graduated with honors," Naevia explained. "You belong to somewhere better."

"I understand what you are saying Naevia, but I need to try something different," Mira said. "Plus, it's a job that pays. I need the money to pay rent."

Hearing that, Naevia became silent.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked. 

"I have something to tell you," Naevia said slowly.

"What is it?"

"I'm moving out."

"What?" Mira asked. "When?"

"When the lease is up, I am going to move in with Crixus."

Mira became silent.

"Mira, I'm sorry-"

"No, I understand," Mira shook her head. "I am happy for you."

"No, you are not," Naevia said. "And I know that you don't like Crixus."

"I don't have a problem with Crixus," Mira explained. "He's a decent guy for you. It's just that...Crixus always goes  _that_ gym and he's getting you to go too."

The gym Mira spoke of was Batiatus Fitness, where she used to work as the gym's business manager. The gym was owned by a couple, Lucretia and Quintus Batiatus.

"Mira, everyone in this town goes to that gym," Naevia explained. "And it's in a plaza with a spa, a bar, and a cafe. People go there to work out and for the sake of convenience. I know it's hard but you have to move on. You don't work there anymore and I am proud of you when you stopped working for Lucretia despite how well she paid you. Everyone knows that she's a bitch. I don't trust her, and neither does Crixus. But you can't hold grudge against everyone who goes to that gym."

"I don't hate _everyone_ who goes to that gym."

"Then why did you not show up at Saxa's birthday party?"

"I was busy," Mira said. "Plus, I don't think it's healthy for my mind and soul by listening to her gossips on what's going on in that gym, like who's making out with who in that gym, or any new hot guy in that gym!"

Naevia crossed her arms and gave her a I-told-you-so look.

Mira let out a sigh. She stretched her arms and bent backwards. Accidentally, she hit someone in the back of the head.

"Thanks!" It was a guy.

"You're welcome," Mira snorted without turning around. She took another sip of her smoothie and found the incident rather funny. She tried to muffle her laugh while Naevia, sitting right across from her, saw the facial expression of that guy, who was waiting for Mira's apology.

"Mira," she warned in a whisper. "He is going to kill you."

"Yeah right," Mira shrugged. "So anyway, where is Crixus' new house?"

"It's nearby the sports clinic I work," Naevia told her.

"Oh you mean down that street?" Mira asked, pointing towards the right by the window. Inadvertently, she poked that guy in the ear.

"You again!" The guy rose from his seat. Now he was furious.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose," Mira said defensively. She, too, rose from her seat and faced him. Before her, she saw a tall, dashing guy about her age. After she looked at his face, she backed down a little. "There's no need to make a big deal out of this."

"You owe me an apology," he insisted.

"You don't talk to girls like this!" Mira showed anger. "Mind you, we are not living in a society where men allow raising their hand or voice against a woman!"

"Just apologize and I'll let this go!"

Folding her arms, Mira said, "An arrow just shot through your vocal cord."

"What?" The guy was confused.

"I shot an arrow and it went through your vocal cord. You can't talk anymore." With that said, she sat back down with her back to him.

"Oh yeah? Before you could pull the bow, an ax flew at you and it hit you right in the neck!"

"Before you can celebrate, two spears penetrated you through the heart. You're dead."

The two went on back and forth with their fantasy battles as Naevia's phone rang.

"Yes? This is she...What????"

Mira was busy arguing and didn't notice Naevia's reactions.

"Sorry to interrupt," Naevia grabbed Mira. "We need to head back."

"Why?"

Naevia handed her the phone.

"What?" Mira couldn't believe what she just heard. "We'll be there!"

She ran out of Panera Bread with Naevia. That guy watched from the window as they rushed to their cars and drove off. A grin appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Crixus was in the middle of a poker night at his place when Naevia called him. His friends - Agron, Nasir, Gannicus, and Lugo - groaned and complained as Crixus went to answer his phone. Their iron rule on poker nights: all phones must be off and no interruptions from girlfriends.

"Where's Spartacus?" Nasir asked. "I heard that he has moved back in town."

"He has," Gannicus told him. "He's settling in, just bought a new condo."

"Cool," Agron said.

Crixus, Agron, Gannicus, and Spartacus went to the same high school and played high school football together. Agron and Gannicus went to college out of state while Crixus joined the Marine. Spartacus was accepted by West Point. What he was doing was after he graduated was not allowed to say.

"He's no longer with the military right?" Nasir asked.

"I guess," Gannicus replied. "He's not allowed to tell us either way."

Crixus hung up and grabbed his jacket. "Sorry guys, but I got an emergency. I need to get Naevia. Please continue the game and don't drink all the beers. I'm poor."

He headed out and returned about an hour later. He was carrying a big bag and dragging a suitcase; Naevia followed him as she was texting.

"Hi Naevia!" Nasir waved at her.

Naevia waved back though she remained preoccupied with her phone. She took a seat in the couch and rubbed her forehead.

"There was a fire in our apartment," she told the guys.

"Is everyone okay?" Gannicus asked.

"Yes, thankfully it was only the kitchen that got burned," Naevia told him. "But for the mean time, Mira and I have to find somewhere else to live."

"Where's Mira?" Agron asked.

"She's...somewhere," Naevia replied uneasily. "Crixus, can I have a word with you?" Pulling her fiancé aside, she began, "Look, I'm worrying about Mira. She is staying in a motel by herself."

"She is certainly welcome to stay here," Crixus said generously.

"Thanks, but I don't think she wants to," Naevia said.

"What's going on?" Crixus asked. "How did your apartment caught on fire?"

"They are still investigating," Naevia replied. "But Mira thinks it's her fault."

"Why?"

"She told me that it's possible that she left the stove on when she was boiling her eggs this morning before she went off to accept the job offer," Naevia told him. "I told her not to think about it and wait until the fire department finish their investigation. I then told her that I will speak to you to see if you are okay to have her stay here for a couple of days. She told me that she's better off to be somewhere alone. I'm afraid that she could do something to hurt herself."

"Does she have family nearby?"

"No," Naevia shook her head. "Her parents are in another state."

"Naevia, Mira is an adult and she knows what's best for her," Crixus said. "Just let her be. I can't help her if this is what she wants."

Taking a deep breath, Naevia thought for a moment. "Do you know anyone who is generous and does not go to Bataitus Fitness?"

"What?" Crixus' eyes narrowed. "You got me right there. I can't think of anyone."

Hearing that, Naevia went to the guys and asked, "Hey, can you think of anyone who needs a roommate and does go not to Batiatus Fitness?"

"Why?" Gannicus asked.

"So that Mira can have somewhere to stay other than a cheap motel," Naevia replied.

The guys were silent for a while. It was a hard question. Almost everyone they knew goes to that gym at least every once a while.

"I don't go to Batiatus Fitness," Nasir offered. "I don't need a roommate but I don't mind helping someone in need."

"Thanks Nasir," Naevia said. "But unfortunately, your house is too close to that gym. I don't think it's good for Mira."

"What's with Mira and Batiatus Fitness anyway?" Gannicus asked, out of curiosity. "She used to work there right? Saxa told me that Mira barely speak to her anymore just because she goes every week."

"It's a long story I rather not share," Naevia said. "But back to our original topic, Mira needs a place to stay and it has to be somewhere away from Batiatus Fitness and it has to be with someone who does not go to Batiatus Fitness."

"Count me out then," Gannicus said. "I have a VIP membership, me and my girls."

"Me too," Lugo chimed in. "I go there at least once a week."

"Chadara doesn't go to Batiatus Fitness," Agron suggested.

"You really see Mira and Chadara as roommates?" Naevia questioned.

"No!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Come on, there has to be _someone_."


	3. Chapter 3

The motel advertised their daily rate as $50 per night on the gigantic sign they displayed at the front. However, according to the motel manager, there was a series of small fonts printed on top of the big number 50 stating ' _starting at_ '. In other words, the minimum charge per night was $50; but, depending on the circumstance, it can increase. Mira stared blankly at her bill which charged her $75.00 plus tax. By far, she had only spent one night. The motel manager informed her that if she were to spend another night, it'd be $85.00 plus tax.

Silently, Mira paid her bill while clutching her teeth. Dragging her luggage behind her, she went to her car and opened the trunk.

She just had to find another motel that's cheaper.

Her new job was starting tomorrow which means that she would have a steady income again. But for the time being, she had to save money.

It was nine in the morning and her stomach was growling.

Using all her strength, she tried to lift her luggage into her car trunk but found it too heavy. She tried again, twice, but no success. Before she could try for the third time, unexpectedly, someone came to her side and helped her lift it up and threw it into the trunk. Instantly, she recognized him - it was the guy she had a confrontation with at Panera Bread.

"I thought you need some help," he said with a smile. "It looks heavy."

Mira looked away. "Thanks."

Seeing him offering a helping hand, she felt bad. Her mother had always taught her to be nice to people because she never know who holds the last glass of water.

"Why are you at a place like this?" He asked.

"Don't get any idea," Mira replied evenly. "I'm only here because I got nowhere else to go. In case if you are interested, I am not one of these girls."

Of course, she meant call girls, whose clients pay hourly rate at motels.

"Do I look like a guy who's interested in _these_ girls?" He asked back teasingly.

Before Mira could say anything else, her stomach growled again.

"You're hungry?"

"No," she lied.

"Why don't you follow me?" He asked, closing her trunk. "My treat."

"We are not heading to Panera Bread, are we?"

"No."

~~~

He took her to a diner.

She ordered a cup of coffee and after flipping the menu five times, she ordered two eggs and a wheat toast. "I like the toast dry please," she informed the waitress.

"And you?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have steak and eggs," he said. "And I want hash browns with it."

"No problem." The waitress took the menu away.

"I never get your name," Mira muttered.

"You can call me Spartacus," he said.

"Is that your real name?"

"It is."

Mira chuckled; she paused and then said, "You want to pick up from where we left off?"

She was referring to their confrontation at Panera Bread obviously.

"No, I don't see the point," Spartacus laughed. "If I recall it correctly, I got spears penetrated through my heart and you got an ax in your neck. So, I can assume that we're both dead and the game is over."

"Why are you taking me here?"

"I just happened to drive by and saw you," he said. "I see that you're starving so I decided to invite you for a brunch."

He gave her a smile.

She looked down and took a sip of her coffee. The food arrived and she began to eat, though she drank more coffee than eating. "Another cup please," she told the waitress; it was her third cup.

"You drink a lot of coffee," he remarked.

"I need the energy," she said.

"Real energy comes from healthy eating."

"I just don't have that big of appetite," she said. "Not everyone eats like you, Andy."

"My name is not Andy," he corrected her.

Her lips tightened and she began to play with her fork.

"Why were you at that motel?" He asked.

"I told you, I got nowhere else to go," she told him.

"What happened?"

"It's a funny story," she said with slight sarcasm. "I was living in an apartment with my friend and roommate. On that very same day we met at Panera Bread, there was a fire in our kitchen. I don't know the exact cause of the fire, but I have this strong feeling that it's my fault. My friend Naevia is moving in with her fiancé and she offered me to stay at his place. I said no because I want to be alone. So, there I was. That motel has this big sign that says the rate is $50 per day, but in reality it's much higher than that."

"What's your plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stay in motels one day after another," he said. "It's not safe."

"What do you suggest me to do then?" She snorted. "Living in my car?"

"You can't," Spartacus said as-matter-of-factly. "Where can you park? The cops will tell you to leave, and then you have to find another place to park until another cop tells you to move."

Mira became silent.

"You know anyone who can take you in?" He asked her.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this," Mira said, changing the subject. "My new job starts tomorrow and who knows? Someone might need a roommate."

"You don't have any friend in town?"

"I don't like to live with people I know."

With that said, she finished the food on her plate and her coffee. She reached into her purse but suddenly froze.

"You don't have to worry about that," Spartacus said. "It's my treat."

"No, I got another problem," she said with agitation. "I can't find my credit card."

She went through her purse and then looked into her pockets. However, she couldn't find her card anywhere.

"Maybe you left it in your car?" Spartacus suggested. "You used it to pay for your stay at the motel right?"

"I did," Mira said with slight relief. "I'm going to my car, just to see if my card is in there."

She threw on her jacket and grabbed her purse. She rushed out the door and went to her car. She was so upset with the motel manager this morning that she couldn't recall what she did with the credit card after she stormed out of the lobby. Maybe it was in her glove box; or maybe she left it at the front desk. Mira hoped that her credit card is somewhere in her car so that she doesn't have to go back to that motel again.

When she got to her car, she nearly passed out.

Compare to the lost of her credit card, this was like a shark attack to a mosquito bite.

The car was totaled.

Apparently, some driver hit it while she was eating in the diner and drove off.

No roommate.

No place to stay.

No card to pay.

And now, no vehicle for transportation.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira spent a whole day at the police station.

It took her literally five minutes to pull herself together after discovering her car had been totaled on the left side. Obviously, it was a hit and run. She managed to get her hand stop shaking and reached into her purse for her phone to dial 911. The police came and they took her down to the station. There, they asked her a series of questions after a long wait. Mira closed her eyes several times to see if this is all real or a bad dream.

It went from bad to worse when the police officer asked her if she has any enemy who wants to hurt her.

To answer that question, she didn't even know where to begin.

The people she associated with her old job at the Batiatus Fitness - Lucretia, her former boss; Quintus, Lucretia's husband and owner of the gym; Asher, their accountant; some customers who behaved inappropriately and was rebuked by her; and then she thought of Andy and his family. The more she thought the more paranoid she became. It was almost making sense that Crixus had done it under the request from Naevia just so that they can be together without her in their lives.

But then again, after she calmed down more, she realized that people she knows and associated with, none of them is the type of the person who would've done something like this. Not because they are saints, but because they could not be this stupid.

Lucretia was a smart woman; and so was her husband Quintus. Had they really want to hurt her, they wouldn't done something thus openly in a bright sunny day.

Asher, the accountant working at Batiatus Fitness, was hitting on her when she was working there. Yet, he wouldn't put himself at a risk for he cared too much for himself under any circumstance.

As for Andy's family...

"Ma'am?" The police officer interrupted her thoughts. "Can you think of anyone who could've done this to hurt you?"

Rubbing her forehead, Mira managed to say, "No, I can't. I don't think of anyone. And I am not involved in any drug activity or anything illegal."

Nodding, the officer replied, "I believe you."

"By the way," Mira began. "Do you know where my car is now? I need to get something out of it."

"Like what?"

"My luggage, it's in the trunk," she told him. "And my credit card, possibly. I can't find it in my wallet so I assume I left it in the car."

"Your car is now towed," the officer informed her. "It's taken to a place called Ewing's. They are now closed. If you want your car to be taken to a car garage, then you'll have to speak with them tomorrow."

"How much will it cost me?"

"I can't tell you," the officer said. "But this is something you have to speak to your car insurance about."

Mira felt very defeated. Realizing there was nothing more the police can do for her, Mira thanked the officer and left the police station.

"We'll be in touch."

~~~

She was walking down the street when she heard a couple of car honking. Initially, she thought it was catcalling from some horny men. However, when she turned and looked, it was Spartacus. Stepping out of his car, he gestured her to join him. "Get in."

With no other choice, Mira got into his car and he drove off.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"My place," he replied.

After approximately ten minutes or so, he drove into a residential community and stopped before a condominium.

"Welcome to my home," he grinned.

Wordlessly, Mira stepped out of his car and followed him into his condo. The place was nice but it was really empty.

"I moved in a couple of weeks ago," he explained. "Most of my furniture are not here yet."

Mira looked around and spotted a few framed pictures. She went to them and noticed a few familiar faces.

"That's Crixus!" She pointed it out. Clean shaven and short hair, Crixus looked like a baby in that picture.

"You know him?" Spartacus asked her.

"Yeah," Mira nodded. "He's engaged to my friend Naevia."

"We went to high school together," he told her. "This picture was taken before our final football game in our senior year. Crixus is like a brother, and Agron too."

Mira met Agron a couple of times back when she worked in Batiatus Fitness. Back in high school, he wore deadlocks. And standing behind Agron in the picture was Gannicus; he had the same smile.

"So Spartacus, what do you do?" She asked.

"What I used to do," he said. "I was in the army."

"What did you do in the army?"

"Don't ask." It was a stern reply.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mira asked.

"You need a place to stay," he said. "And if you like, you can stay here instead of motels."

"Are you going to charge me?"

"Of course," he said as-matter-of-factly. "Nothing is free in this world."

"So, how much?"

"Wait a minute," he said and walked into another room. A few seconds later, he came back with a paper; it was a contract. "If you like, you can stay here as long as you can pay the monthly rent. You can leave at anytime you like, but if you are leaving in the middle of the month, you still have to pay for the rent of that month."

"Sounds fair," Mira said. Looking over the contract, she asked, "If there any other fee I have to pay other than this?"

"No, it's all right here." He handed her a pen. "If you like, sign it and you have a new place to be."

"Until my apartment is fixed," she added. She took out her phone and searched for the condo's address on Google map. To her pleasant surprise, it was within a walking distance from her new job, which starts tomorrow. Finally, she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"If I get to stay here, then I can walk to work," Mira said excitedly.

"You are not going to rent a car?"

"I don't want to spend any more money."

"Your insurance should've covered it," Spartacus told her. "I guess I got myself a new roommate."

Before Mira could sign the contract, she stopped suddenly.

"If you don't mind me asking you, do you go to any gym or fitness center?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

Instead of answering her, Spartacus pulled her into another room. "This is _my_ fitness center."

The room wasn't large but it got more than a few workout equipments and a TV screen on the wall.

Mira sighed in relief; obviously he doesn't go to Batiatus Fitness.

Without another word, she signed the contract.

Then, Spartacus showed her the room she'd be occupying. It got a bed and that was all she needed for the night.

~~~

With the door closed, Mira spent her first night at Spartacus' condo. He was really a nice guy, and even brought her a blanket.

She thought about her car and her apartment, of course.

Her new job.

And then Spartacus.

When he brought her the blanket, she showed her gratitude by saying, "Thanks, Andy."

"My name is not Andy," he corrected her, for the second time.

Now Mira wondered if it is a mistake that she moved in here. But she had no other choice because either way, she owed him $500 for the rent. She decided to stick around until next month to see if it works out.


	5. Chapter 5

Her new job was very different from her last one. The environment was very quiet, for one. That wasn't surprising, however, given that it was a small department of art history at a local college. The faculty was small and the instructors weren't demanding. Well, actually, the instructors hardly paid any attention to her. When Mira walked in on her first day of work, nobody noticed that her hair was a bit greasy or that she was a total mess.

Unlike the Batiatus Fitness, where it was loud and full of gossips and backstabbing, this new workplace was like a quiet paradise.

The only thing she would complain about was that the department does not provide free coffee.

During lunch time, she called her auto insurance company and reported the incident about her car. Just as she thought, she never bought the coverage on car rental, which meant she had to rent a car paying out of pocket. She then made a series of calls to the towing company and her car dealership to have her vehicle to be taken to the garage. The auto insurance representative told her that they will take it from there and will conduct an investigation to see if the car is absolutely totaled or can still be repaired.

The next step was to rent a car. Although her work was only about a mile away from Spartacus' condo, she would still need to drive to places to get groceries and other accessories. Mira bit her lip and called a car rental company. After she got out of work, she drove her rented car to the garage to get her things. Her rented car was a white Nissan Altima; and Mira did not like it at all.

~~~

From the left side, the car looked fine - until she went to the right side. She had that car for two years and she loved it. It was heartbreaking to see it as thus.

She opened the trunk to get her luggage out; then she remembered her credit card. She went to the driver's side to see if it's there. After searching for nearly an hour, she resigned in defeat.

"If I were you, I'd get a new car," a guy who worked at the garage told her.

"You mean it can't be repaired?" Mira asked.

"I don't think so," he told her and pointed to the engine. "You see...here and here...if these places are damaged, then this car is done for."

Rubbing her forehead, Mira asked him what's going to happen next.

"Let your insurance take care of it," he said. "Is it your fault?"

"No," Mira shook her head. "It was hit and run."

"Oh," he looked at her with sympathy. "Do you have a lawyer?"

"No," Mira said; she certainly didn't want to think of another thing that'd cost her money. "And my credit card is probably lost somewhere in the car. I can't find it."

"Easy, issue a new one," he said.

With nothing else to say or do, Mira thanked him and dragged her luggage to her rented car. At least she still got some clothing and her daily accessories.

~~~

A delicious smell of grill came to her after she entered the condo. Spartacus was making dinner.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Mira greeted back, in a very low beat.

"What's eating you?" He asked.

Letting out a sigh, Mira said, "I saw my car at the garage and they told me that it's highly likely totaled for good. I rented a car and it sucks. I lost my credit card and had to issue a new one. And it just so happened that I spent all my cash."

"Here, try some," Spartacus pushed a plate in front of her. "It can make you feel better."

"Thanks," Mira smiled and grabbed a seat.

"What car are you driving now?"

"Nissan Altima," Mira replied. "It's white, and I'm not a fan of white cars. It's easy to get dirty and scratches are so obvious."

Spartacus laughed. "Children in poverty are starving and Mira doesn't like white cars."

"Knock it off," Mira took a bite of his grilled chicken. "Hmm...you are good."

She took one bite after another and seemed to be very enjoying his cooking. Spartacus watched as she ate and ate; she not only ate the portion he offered her, she also ate the portion he saved for himself.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her mouth and giving him a thumb up. "You are an excellent chef. Impressive, Andy!"

Getting up, she dragged her luggage into her room.

"My name is no Andy," Spartacus muttered to himself, a bit annoyed. Now he had to make something else for dinner.

A few minutes later, he heard a loud yelp.

"WTF!!!!"

Without a hesitation, Spartacus rushed to Mira's room.

She was standing before her opened luggage, where her face cream, body wash, and facial cleansing were all exploded and stained on all her clothing.

"I guess that's what happens when you keep your luggage in your trunk for too long," Spartacus commented.

Mira sat on the bed with her face buried in her palms.

Can things get any worse?

~~~

A couple of days later, Crixus headed out to meet up with the guys to have a couple of beers. Since Naevia moved in with him, things did not turn out as well as they expected. Living together proved to be a challenge and they realized that they have more differences than they thought. Television was one thing they couldn't agree on. Crixus wanted to watch sports games while Naevia liked to watch comedies and shows like Access Hollywood. Before Naevia moved in, the two wanted to be together more than anything. But now, Crixus really wanted some space and he missed his time hanging out with his buddies.

Agron was there with Nasir next to him; Lugo too; and Gannicus was a bit late. Much later, Spartacus joined them.

"Spartacus, my man!" Crixus greeted.

High-fived and fist bumped with his old buddies, Spartacus took a seat as Gannicus handed him a bottle of beer.

"So, Spartacus, how's it going?" Gannicus asked, raising his eyebrow.

Without a word, Spartacus pulled out an envelope out of his pocket. Inside the envelope were a bunch of twenty dollar bills.

"You guys can take these back," Spartacus said.

"Why, what happened?" Crixus asked. "Don't tell me Mira moved out."

"No, she's not moving out," Spartacus assured him. "Seems like you really cared for her."

"Actually, no," Crixus answered honestly. "I don't care for Mira. But if Mira moved out of your place, Naevia is going to worry and I'll never hear the end of it."

"When Naevia asked if you can offer Mira a place to stay," Gannicus chimed in. "You insisted that you will not take her in unless she pays this big rent you set. So everyone pooled in some money...I did, Naevia did, and Saxa too. What changed your mind?"

" I've decided to be a little generous with her," Spartacus said, drinking his beer. "She's a nice person."

"Really?" Agron wasn't buying it.

"She has been through a lot," Spartacus said. "I know how it feels."

"If you don't mind me asking," Nasir began. "Mira is not difficult to live with, is she?"

Spartacus only shrugged.

"I met her a few times," Nasir continued. "She's icy."

Gannicus agreed. "Back when she's working at Batiatus Fitness, she's pretty good a keeping people at an arm's length. And she can get feisty. Remember that day she was yelling at Ashur?"

"But Ashur deserves to be yelled at," Agron said. "Anyway, it's good that she's staying with you. Honestly, I don't think she can work things out with anyone other than Naevia."

"Mira isn't...you know," Nasir said carefully. "Is she?"

"No," Crixus replied. "She was seeing someone."

"Bad breakup?"

"He died," Crixus said. "That was all Naevia told me. I never met him."

Spartacus said nothing and continued to drink his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

Days went by smoothly and Mira began to accept her new life, with a new job, new place to live, and a new car. Her job was relaxing and her supervisor noticed that she's true talents and potential only after one week of her employment. It was also a short drive from Spartacus' place and sometimes, Mira walked to work to save the mileage and gasoline. She followed up with the police and the insurance company for updates on her car and the hit-and-run case almost everyday. Unfortunately, the police got no new lead and the car was ruled as totaled.

"Do you have gap insurance?" her assigned insurance case manager asked.

Mira had no idea what he's referring to. "What do you mean?"

"It's an insurance coverage that pays the difference between your car loan and what we reimburse you," the case manager explained. "We will provide you the cash value of the vehicle based on its current market value and mileage. Based on all the information we collected, my estimation is $9,990."

That was barely enough to cover the remaining debt she owed in her car loan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the case manager replied. "Listen, I understand how you feel but cars lose value as time goes by, which is why buyers get gap insurance when they purchase their vehicle."

"Thanks," she muttered. What more can she say? "When are you going to mail me the check?"

"I will need to get this approved first," the case manager said. "I will give you a call when the check is mailed out."

Mira hung up in disappointment. All she could do is to do some shopping before heading back.

~~~

She walked into the kitchen with two bags of groceries. She opened the refrigerator and began to place her food in her section.

"That's it?" Spartacus asked, standing behind her.

Startled, Mira nearly dropped her yogurt. "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me."

He only laughed. "Are these all you going to eat?"

"Yes!" Mira answered. "These are good enough for one month."

"Berries, yogurts, bananas, eggs, and toasts?"

"And I got chicken," Mira said, showing it to him before putting it in the freezer.

"The pre-cooked grilled chicken?" Spartacus remarked. "That's one entree for me but one month of dinner for you?"

"Look, you eat your way and I eat my way," Mira said. "I'm not a big guy like you Andy."

"My name is not Andy," Spartacus said, folding his arms. Looking at him, Mira knew that he's seriously pissed this time. "I heard back from my insurance today and they told me that my car is totaled beyond repair," she said, changing the subject.

"Do you have gap insurance?"

It was the same question the case manager had asked her.

"Is it common knowledge?" Mira asked. "This gap insurance."

"Of course," Spartacus said. "When you buy a car from a dealership, it is always presented but it's optional."

Mira thought back on what happened on the day she purchased her car. Maybe it was offered to her but she probably turned it down to save some money. After all, an accident could only happen once a blue moon, or so she thought.

"You should still be grateful that you are not in that car when it was hit," Spartacus added.

"Maybe," Mira muttered.

~~~

She spent the whole night looking up car dealerships and car prices. She felt a bit lost, not knowing if she wants to get the same model and make of her previous vehicle or get a different kind. Frustrated, she turned off her laptop and went to sleep. She did think about consulting Spartacus but then again, she wondered if she had offended him by calling him 'Andy'. It wasn't her fault, but apparently it was irking him.

When she woke up, it was Saturday morning. She was walking into the living room with her laundry and saw Spartacus wiping the kitchen counter without his shirt on. She admired his well-toned arms for a minute and then asked, "Hey, where's your washer-"

She stopped and looked away quickly after she saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the waistline either.

"Sorry," Spartacus said and went to grab his shorts. "You can look now."

Slowly, Mira turned her face and saw Spartacus had his shorts on.

"The laundry room is right around the corner," he told her.

Without another word, Mira went to do her laundry. She turned on the washer and closed the door behind her. Spartacus was standing in the living room, grinning at her.

"It's not funny," Mira said. "You are living with a girl and you can't walk around naked like that. Why weren't you wearing any cloth anyway?"

"Because it was warm and I like the feeling of being a free man," Spartacus said as-matter-of-factly. "I was cleaning the kitchen and I'd be sweating anyway."

"Don't tell me-"

"Yes," he replied. "When it's hot and I'm alone in my house, I don't wear cloth. I walk around without cloth on and it feels great."

"Well, I'm a civilized individual and I always keep my cloth on even when I'm alone," Mira said.

"Really?" Spartacus said. "I can tell you this: there are moments that you don't have cloth on when you are alone in the house and when you are in the house with someone."

"When?"

"When you are in the shower," he replied. "Don't tell me you shower with your clothes on."

"Funny, really funny."

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Spartacus asked. "Being naked is nothing to be ashamed about. We are born naked and clothes are made to protect our skins. For your information, back in the ancient times, people used to work out naked. In fact, the word 'gymnasium' actually means naked."

"That's where you're wrong," Mira said. "I saw the movie _Gladiator_ and everyone has clothes on."

"I'm talking about Olympic sports in Ancient Greece, not the gladiator arena in Ancient Rome."

"Okay, this conversation is not going anywhere," Mira said. "So let's be mature adults of the 21st century. How about let's make a deal: as long as we are not alone in the house, let's keep our clothes on, except for we are in the shower or when we are room respectively."

"Fine," Spartacus said as if it's no big deal.

Mira gave him a nod and went to the laundry room. As she was putting her clothes into the dryer, she spotted a dress; it was a wrapped dress with combined color of red and white. Old memories came to her. Quickly she threw it into the dryer and slammed the dryer's door shut. As much as she tried, she couldn't hold back her tears. She cried as her clothes were cycling in the dryer.


	7. Chapter 7

In the afternoon from work, Mira got a text from Naevia, asking her out for dinner. Mira happily responded 'yes'. Her day had been better than ever. Her supervisor had printed out the job description of program assistant manager and placed it on her desk. He had asked if she's interested, and Mira nodded without hesitation. It'd be a promotion and her pay will increase. Great, this was exactly what she needed. As for Naevia's invite for dinner, Mira loved to catch with her. Ever since that fire in their apartment, it was as if they went their separate ways. It had been a while since they had their girlfriend chatting. Plus, it'd give her a reason _not to be_ a Spartacus' place.

Naevia was waiting for her and the two hugged. Together, they ordered their meal and sat. Mira kept on looking at the counter as she waited for her smoothie.

"So, what's new with you?" Naevia asked. "How's your new job?"

"It's going great," Mira said. "And guess what? I'm getting a promotion!"

"You go girl!" Naevia exclaimed. "I know it will happen!"

"What about you? How's your life? You are living with Crixus now."

Hearing that, Naevia's excitement went down.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"It's...not been well," Naevia stuttered.

"What do you mean? I thought you want to move in with Crixus more than anything," Mira said.

"It has not been easy. Crixus, I love him more than anything, but he can be impossible at times," Naevia began. "But things became worse recently. For three days in a roll, he has not been talking to me."

"What?" Mira couldn't believe what she just heard. "He has not been talking to you? Like he had been avoiding you?"

"He is not talking to me," Naevia said. "He just sits there, eating his dinner and then watched his game, treating me as if I'm not there."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mira said.

"Listen, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to," Naevia muttered. "But do you know something? Last Saturday, Spartacus and the guys came over to watch a recorded game. I must've accidentally done something and 'How I Met Your Mother' somehow ended up being recorded instead."

Mira burst out laughing. "You're doomed! _Haaaave you met Ted!_ "

"It's not funny!" Naevia said seriously. "Spartacus said that he got the game recorded too so the guys went his place. Crixus came back within an hour and he's face was cold as ice."

Now Mira stopped laughing.

"Mira, you know something don't you?"

"Why should I know something?"

"Because Crixus went to Spartacus' place and came back with that attitude!" Naevia said. "You were there, weren't you? When Spartacus went to his place with the guys? You live with Spartacus and he and Crixus are best friends since high school. Do you know something?"

"Like what?"

"Like...maybe all his friends got mad at me for the game and none of them ever liked me?" Naevia said uneasily.

"I'm sure it's not it," Mira assured her.

"What happened then?" Naevia asked.

Mira tried to look away. What really happened last Saturday was kind of embarrassing. No, really embarrassing.

"Mira, is there something going on between you and Spartacus?"

"No!" Mira said quickly.

"Then?"

Looking Naevia, Mira began, "Last Saturday, Spartacus left earlier to Crixus' place to see a game..."

What she was going to tell Naevia would be a very different version from what really happened.

~~~

_Last Saturday..._

Around midday, Mira saw Spartacus throwing on his jacket and heading out.

"Are you going?" She asked.

"Going to Crixus' place to watch a game," Spartacus replied. "You want to come too?"

"No thanks," Mira said. "I'm not a fan of sports."

"You can hang out with Naevia," he suggested.

"Naevia will be too busy with Crixus," Mira said.

"Whatever works for you," he said on his way out. "I'd probably not be back until it's late."

"Okay."

After he was gone, Mira went to take a shower. Then, in her emerald-green silky bathrobe, she dried her face and a thought came to her.

She realized that she is alone in this condo. What Spartacus told her a few days ago came to her.

_When I'm alone in my house, I don't have cloth on. I walk around without naked and it feels great._

Should she...give it a shot? She was alone anyway and nobody is looking.

Taking a deep breath, she threw away her towel and, biting her lips, she dropped her robe.

Standing in her room with no cloth on, she looked around and began to laugh at her silliness.

But it did feel good; and natural.

Taking one step at a time, she crept out of her room. She did hide behind the door for a moment just to make sure nobody else is around. Slowly, she emerged from the door and stood in the hallway.

 _Nobody's here and it's just me, naked_ , she thought as she moved towards the living room, little by little. _Now, I'm going to walk into the kitchen, naked, and get some yogurt. Grab a spoon, I'm naked. Getting my yogurt out of the fridge...yikes it's cold! Now, eating yogurt, naked. Hmm...it's delicious. Now let's see what I can do in the living room. No, wait! The blinds are not closed!_

Protecting her modesty by hiding behind an armchair, Mira reached out hard to close the blinds. After three attempts, she succeeded.

_Whew, that was close. Now, I'm lying down on the couch, naked of course. Turning on the TV...and watching 'Flash' naked. Check out the Weather Wizard, he looks good in black._

~~~

"Guys, relax, I have the game recorded as well," Spartacus told the guys as they headed to his place.

"Mira is at your place, isn't she?" Agron asked. "I hope that she not dominating the TV screen."

"I tried to call her but she's not answering," Spartacus said. "I assume she's out, doing whatever she's doing."

Nasir chuckled. "Haaaave you met Ted!"

"It's not funny!" Crixus said. "You don't want to piss me off right now."

"I can't believe you are not letting Naevia coming with us," Nasir went on. "You are going to leave her alone at your place."

"Good job, Crixus, putting your foot down," Gannicus said. "I gotta say, Neil Patrick Harris had done a great job convincing the audience as a womanizer."

"Think you can do a better job?" Agron asked.

"Of course," Spartacus said. "All he needs to do is to be himself."

That part was not untrue for Gannicus has a string of girlfriends.

Spartacus opened the door and walked into the condo.

"Mira? You're home?" Spartacus called out. "We will need the TV scr-"

And he stopped right there.

Right before him was Mira, getting her dinner out of the fridge. She had her headphones on; and that was only thing she was wearing. She was completely unaware that five men are watching her, until she turned around.

A piercing scream came out of her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grabbing the cutting board, she held it in front of her breasts while her waistline and below were hid behind the counter.

"What are you guys doing here?" She demanded. "I thought you'd be at Crixus' place watching a stupid game!"

"That plan didn't work," Spartacus said. "And Mira-"

"Oh don't even start!" Mira spat. "You are the one who got me into this! You are the one who's walking around naked in your house because it makes you feel like a freeman!"

"Mira-"

"You don't judge me!" Mira continued. "I didn't know that you are going to be here! You should've called or texted!"

"Mira-"

"What?"

"I was going to tell you that the cutting board is actually transparent and it's not going to help you much," Spartacus said evenly.

Crossing her arms, Mira ducked behind the counter.

Spartacus turned to his friends. "Sorry guys, but I guess we are going to watch the game at another time."

After hearing Spartacus walked out of the door with his friends, Mira bolted back into her room and shut the door behind her.

~~~

"So there you have it," Mira said. "I accidentally recorded a show with a bunch of naked people in it, and it's equally embarrassing."

"Okay," Naevia said, not really buying it.

"I think my smoothie is ready," Mira got up and went to get it.

As she was waiting in line, she recognized a person standing not too far from her. Instantly, she went the other way to avoid running into her. As result, she came face-to-face with another person she didn't want to see - Spartacus.

"Hi," she said in a monotone.

"Hi," he said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam McIntyre, who played Spartacs in Season 3 and 4, went on to play the Weather Wizard in "Flash".


	8. Chapter 8

Crixus was ready for dinner when he heard knocks on the door.

"Hey Spartacus," he greeted and was about to give him a handshake. Yet, this time, Spartacus ignored him and looked around.

"Is Mira here?" He asked.

"Mira? Isn't she staying at your place?"

"Where's Naevia?"

"Naevia is not coming back until 6," Crixus said. "What's going on?"

"Mira hasn't been home for two days," Spartacus said. "Her car is still at my place."

"Did you call her?"

"I did, she's not answering."

"Did you call the police?"

"I did," Spartacus said. "The police insisted that we should wait for another day before they can take action. She's a grown adult and a lot of things had been going on in her life."

"Hey man, let's calm down," Crixus said. All these years knowing him, he never saw Spartacus like this. "Mira is an adult and she can take care herself. I'll talk to Naevia and if Mira is not with her, and we'll think of something." He went and grabbed a couple of beers. Throwing one to Spartacus and said, "What happened? When's the last time you saw her?"

"Two days ago," Spartacus said, popping the beer open and took a sip. "At Panera Bread."

"Did she say anything?"

Spartacus took another sip and said, "I ran into her and we had a disagreement..."

~~~

_Two days ago at Panera Bread_

Mira was out meeting up with Naevia for dinner and to catch up with her. Naevia expressed her concerns about living with Crixus and asked her about an incident where Crixus and the guys had went to Spartacus place to finish watching a game, which was unintentionally ruined by Naevia herself. Mira, in turn, told an untrue version of the story because what had happened after Crixus and the guys headed over the Spartacus' place was beyond embarrassing. She and Spartacus were living under the same roof; no, they were not in a relationship, but they had seen each other au natural already.

Nothing would make Mira more comfortable than to be away from Spartacus' condo and from Spartacus himself.

And yet, as fate would have it, she ran right into him.

She looked at him and didn't know what to say to him. She felt as if they have a conversation long overdue but find it either too embarrassing or too awkward to talk about it. Mira looked around, maybe for a way out. Her smoothie was still in the process of making. For a moment, she wondered why it'd take so long to prepare a small strawberry banana smoothie. Then, she saw someone else - another person she does not want to see or walk into or even co-exist in this universe.

Immediately, she crouched down.

"What are you doing?" Spartacus asked.

"There is a woman," Mira explained quietly. "She is standing not far from us. She has long, wavy, brown hair. Tell me when she's gone."

"You need to be more specific," Spartacus told her. "There are a lot of women here with long wavy brown hair."

"To my left," Mira said. "Tell me when she's gone."

"Well, I can tell you right now she's grabbing a napkin...filling up her fountain drinks...and oh...she's on her way out," Spartacus said, leaning down. "And she's gone."

Mira let out a sigh of relief. She stood up, and only found herself face-to-face with that very person she wanted to avoid.

"Mira, it's good to see you!" That person greeted.

Mira looked at her and then glared at Spartacus. Angrily, she stormed out of Panera Bread.

"Wait!" Spartacus ran after her. It wasn't just him, running after her. The manager of Panera Bread ran after as well. "Miss! You forgot your smoothie!" Naevia, seeing something wrong, got up and ran out of the Panera Bread as well. But Mira didn't pay attention to her, or to the manager. All she knew was that she's pissed at Spartacus.

"What's your problem?" Spartacus demanded.

"What do you mean what's my problem?" Mira asked back. "I told you that there's a person I do not want to run into, and you have to trick me and look what happened!"

"I didn't trick you!"

"Yes you did!" Mira insisted, yelling louder. "I told you there's a woman standing not far away to my left!"

She said that, while pointed to her _right_.

Spartacus folded his arms and tried to hold back his laugh.

He only made her angrier. Using her fists, she started to pound him. "This is not funny! You have no idea what you've done! You ruined by wonderful evening! You ruined by my life! I hate you Andy! I hate you!" While she was using her fist at him, Naevia and the Panera Bread manager stood by and watched. Soon, other onlookers joined them.

Spartacus allowed her to vent her anger for a moment, until he was at the edge of his patience.

"ENOUGH!!!" He shouted at her and pushed her away.

His voice was clear, loud, commanding, and authoritative. Mira froze, as did all the onlookers. From the day she met him, she had always find him an easy-going guy who's grinning all the time. For the first time, she saw him in his angry mode. Standing before her was a man who's a head taller than her, staring at her with his icy cold eyes, and looked as if he'd strike her if she were to make another move.

"My name is not Andy," he said evenly. "My name is-"

He went on and told her his full name, syllable by syllable. Unfortunately, a truck drove by and the noises from the trunk drowned his voice.

"And whoever this Andy is," he went on. "I wonder how he could ever put up with your difficult behavior and attitude. If I were him, I'd stay away from you for the rest of my life just to get some moment of peace and quiet."

Mira stood numbly before him as he spoke to her. Tears started to flash in her eyes. "You take that back," she demanded. "You take that back!"

Seeing her thus, Spartacus suddenly recalled what Crixus had told him days ago about Mira and her boyfriend.

_She was seeing someone...he died..._

For an instant, he felt slightly guilty for saying that he said. However, he stood his ground. "I am not going to take that back. You need to realize your behavior and take responsibilities of your actions."

"Don't tell me to take responsibilities for my actions," Mira spat. "You are not my Dad!"

"If I were your Dad, I'd have you grounded for rest of your life," Spartacus went on. "But since you are living under my roof, you have to go by my rules. My rule number one-"

"Fine! I'm not going to live under your roof then!" She abruptly turned.

"Fine," Spartacus said after her. "I can enjoy the condo by myself and have my life back."

Mira gave him a finger and stormed away.

The manager and Naevia remained in their spots. The manager said to Naevia, "I guess she doesn't want her smoothies then."

~~~

"And then she went away after she splashed her smoothie all over me," Spartacus told Crixus. "I guess she went to Panera Bread by walking, since her car was still at my place."

"By the way, that woman she tried to avoid," Crixus said. "Did you catch her name?"

"No," Spartacus said.

And the end of his voice, Naevia came home.

"Hey Naevia," Crixus called out. "Have you seen Mira?"

Naevia was about to answer, but after she saw Spartacus, her facial expression changed.

"Mira hasn't been home for two days," Spartacus began, ignoring Naevia's hostility.

"I don't blame her," Naevia said. "After you yelled at her in public."

"Didn't you see how she's throwing her fists at me?" Spartacus questioned, obviously offended by Naevia taking Mira's side.

"Wait, you got beat up by Mira?" Crixus asked, amused. "I thought she splashed her smoothie all over you and ran off."

"It doesn't matter now," Spartacus said. "Mira is now missing."

"Yeah, I know," Naevia nodded. "Her boss called me asking her whereabouts."

"I'm going to look for her," Spartacus said.

Before Naevia could say anything else, Spartacus already rushed out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Quintus was helping out in the front at Batiatus Fitness while his wife Lucretia was preoccupied in the back. Silently, Quintus cursed to himself as he waved and greeted the customers. As much as he hated to admit, things had gone bad and now to worse since Mira left her position. More than a couple of times he blamed Lucretia for this. For whatever reason, she decided to play matchmaker and set Mira up with a widower. No, things did not go well and now, Mira left her job and their business is failing. When Mira was here, she handled customer complaints and managing the memberships like a pro. Now, with her gone, most of these responsibilities fell onto him. Honestly, he had absolutely no idea what he is doing when he introduced the gym membership program to new customers. From his point of view, Lucretia made it too complicated. Lucretia, on the other hand, insisted that she knew what she's doing and reminded Quintus more than a couple of times that without her, Quintus would be nowhere in his life.

Number of customer complaints was getting higher and higher; and the rating of the fitness center was getting lower. Quintus knew that they have to hire a replacement for Mira's position, but Lucretia had yet found anyone whom she sees as a fit.

The phone rang; just as Quintus expected, it was another customer complaint. The bathroom stinks, the customer complained. The mirror looked disgusting and the toilets are not flushing. While Quintus listened to the ranting on the phone, he spotted a tall man ran into the fitness center and looked around. Instantly, he put the caller on hold and went to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

That man - Spartacus - replied, "Yes, I'm looking for-"

"Oh, I know what you are looking for," Quintus said excitedly and pulled Spartacus towards the front desk. Grabbing a flyer of the gym membership, he began to explain the rules and benefits of the program in a very fast pace. Spartacus could've cared less; he was looking elsewhere as Quintus went on and on. "...You have to take your destiny in your hand. And by taking your destiny, your journey begins here at Batiatus Fitness Center!"

"Actually, I'm here looking for a person," Spartacus said. "She's tall, dark hair and dark eyes. Her name is Mira."

"Mira?" Quintus raised an eyebrow. "She used to work here...but then she quits and all her work fell onto me."

"Have you seen her in the last two days?"

"No, I have not," Quintus replied. "But I cannot guarantee that she hasn't been here. Oh wait...let me get my wife...."

He ran into the back and then returned with a lady. Spartacus recognized her instantly; it was the woman whom Mira tried to hide from at Panera Bread. She looked at Spartacus for a moment and realized who he is.

"Lucretia," Quintus began. "This gentleman here is looking for Mira. Have you seen her in the last two days?"

"The last time I saw her was at Panera Bread," Lucretia smiled. "I saw this gentleman there as well and I must say, he's not very _gentleman_ when he yelled at her."

"You yelled at Mira?" Quintus looked at Spartacus with his eyes widened.

"Now don't be like this Quintus," Lucretia said. "Mira was throwing punches at him. It was just an ordinary fight between lovebirds-"

"We are not together," Spartacus interrupted to clarify.

Both Quintus and Lucretia looked at him in disbelief.

"You are not together?" Lucretia asked.

"The only person I'd go this crazy for is my wife Lucretia!" Quintus said.

"Really?" Lucretia asked, obviously touched.

"Of course! You think I can manage this gym all by myself?"

The two went on and on and was completely unaware that Spartacus had left the gym to go somewhere else to find Mira.

"You don't like my response?" Quintus said. "Wait till hear what Glabber has to say if Illythia went missing. He'd put on a crying face on the media and then sign up for top bachelor contest."

"You think you'd even fit to be a top bachelor?" Lucretia snorted. "I wonder how many women would even bother to sign up. Your one and only contestant is me, myself, and I coming back from the dead."

Before Quintus could say anything else, Lucretia suddenly remembered something. "Have you seen Ashur lately? He has not been in for two days at least."

"Oh him? He's calling in sick," Quintus replied.

"That's odd," Lucretia remarked. "Ashur is the healthiest man I ever know."

~~~

While Spartacus was out looking for Mira, Naevia and Crixus remained at home.

Naevia was checking her phone by the second; by now, she had sent Mira numerous texts but Mira had yet to respond.

"This isn't like her," she said. "Now I'm really getting worried." Throwing her phone away, she rubbed her head and said, "I shouldn't have asked Spartacus to take her in."

"What does Spartacus has anything to do with this?" Crixus asked. "Mira went off on her own."

"You weren't there when it happened," Naevia said. "I saw Spartacus screaming at her. Boy, he's...scary when he's mad."

"Oh yeah," Crixus said. "You don't want to piss him off."

"He yelled at her in front of many people and kicked her out of his condo."

Crixus didn't believe her. "Really? I know Spartacus since high school and he's not an unreasonable man. What about Mira punching him?"

Now Naevia was out of words.

"I hate to tell you this Naevia, but Mira deserved to be yelled at," Crixus said. "Now I don't know what her story is but she has no right to make other people miserable with her behavior and attitude. In case if you haven't noticed, Mira is not well-liked."

"That's not true-"

"Oh really? When your apartment caught on fire, how come she's sleeping in motels but not at her friends'?"

"That's what she wants!"

"And look how many people chipped in so that she can move in with Spartacus," Crixus continued. "They all did that so they wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of Mira moving in with them. Nobody likes sourpuss."

"Mira is not a sourpuss," Naevia insisted. "You don't know what happened! She lost her boyfriend-"

"So her world turned upside down but that's life!" Crixus insisted. "And it was a year ago! She needs to get over it and stop marking people who go to Batiatus Fitness and act like a sourpuss around them!"

"You don't understand! She met Andy at Batiatus Fitness," Naevia said.

"And what then? Anyone who goes to Batitatus Fitness reminds her of Andy?" Crixus remarked. "You know what? Almost everyone in this town goes to Batiatus Fitness. And I guess Mira has to walk around with her eyes blindfolded so she can't see any one of them. Oh no, Andy also goes to gas stations to fill his cars with gasoline and Mira can't go to gas station anymore or drive a car. And oh man! Andy breathed in and out when he was alive. Back in biology class, we learned that the oxygen we breathe in is from the oxygen every other creature breathes out on this planet earth. Then Mira needs a special gas mask to filters out the oxygen breathed in and out by Andy or else, she'd be holding her breath until she's dead."

"Mira met Andy through her boss Lucretia. You know how Lucretia likes to gossip and twisting things around!"

"Then she shouldn't have trusted Lucretia," Crixus said. "What happened has happened. Mira needs to get over it. What Spartacus did is something that should've been done long ago, by someone who truly cares for her."

Naevia said nothing more. Obviously she and Crixus were on different sides.

"Stop checking your phone," Crixus told her. "Spartacus will let us know when he finds Mira."

~~~

"Hey Spartacus!"

Gannicus shouted and waved to his friend; with him were Saxa, Agron, and Nasir.

"What is up with you?" Saxa asked.

"Mira has been missing in the past two days," Spartacus told them.

Saxa only laughed. "It's no big deal. She has done something like this before. If life is not working out for her, she'd take a long, long walk and then come back safe and sound."

"She hasn't been responding to Naevia's text," Spartacus said.

"Oh," Saxa changed her tone. "Did you call the police?"

"I did," Spartacus said. "The police insisted to wait."

"Not surprising," Gannicus said. "She's a grown woman, not a teenager."

Before Spartacus could go off, Agron stopped him. "You need to calm down for a second. This isn't like you. You are always a man with a plan. You can't accomplish anything if you are running around like a madman who pisses around. Know where I learned it from? You."

"Is her car still at your place?" Gannicus asked.

"Yeah," Spartacus nodded. "Last time I checked."

"Then by speed of walking I'd say that she's still in town," Agron said.

"Wait!" Nasir noticed something. "Look over there at Starbucks. It's Ashur!"

All of them looked towards Starbucks and saw Ashur, the accountant working at Batiatus Fitness, walked out with four cups of drinks and a large bag.

"Ashur never liked Starbucks," Gannicus said. "He always complains about it."

Spartacus noticed the drinks he carried.

"Wait a minute," he said and began to follow Ashur.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashur got home and put the drinks and food on the kitchen table. Whistling, he placed an ice coffee with whip cream on a tray along with a croissant. Before heading to his bedroom, he heard door knocks. Quickly, he locked his bedroom door as the knocks became heavier and heavier.

"Coming!" Ashur called out.

He opened the door, and to his surprise, it was Saxa.

"Hi," he greeted, grinning from ear to ear. "What can I help you with?"

Ashur worked as an accountant at the Batiatus Fitness and Saxa was a regular customer.

"Can I come in first?" Saxa asked, unzipping her jacket to show more cleavage.

"Sure," Ashur replied without a hesitation.

After Saxa entered his apartment, Ashur was about to close the door. However, to his surprise, four more people came in after Saxa.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I brought some friends too," Saxa told him.

"What do you guys want?" Ashur demanded.

"We are looking for a person," Spartacus told him.

"There's no one living here but me," Ashur replied.

"Oh really?" Gannicus raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you start to like Starbucks? Everyone at Batiatus Fitness knows how you can't stand it."

"I just want to try something new," Ashur said. "Anything wrong with that? Don't tell me it's a crime now to buy things from Starbucks."

Suddenly, they heard sounds from his bedroom.

It was footsteps and then door rattling.

"Who's that?" Spartacus asked.

"Who's who?"

"In that room?" Spartacus asked again. The door continued to rattle, followed by banging.

"That's my girlfriend Lucia!" Ashur insisted.

"You are seeing someone?" Nasir asked in disbelief. "And you _locked_ her in the bedroom?"

The banging became louder and louder. Spartacus pushed Ashur aside and went straight towards the bedroom door. Spartacus was stronger, but Ashur was quicker. Blocking Spartacus' way, he warned, "If I were you, I'd leave now. You don't want to mess up with me! For your information, I was in the National Guard!"

"Step out of the way," Spartacus ordered.

"And if I don't?" Ashur was ready for action. But, before he knew it, he was already on the ground. Spartacus forced the door open, and just as he expected, Mira was in there. She was shivering and her face was pale. He picked her up and carried her out of Ashur's apartment.

"Wait! You can't-" Ashur protested and was about to stop Spartacus; but Gannicus and Agron blocked his path. "I'm calling the police! I'm pressing charges for trespassing and kidnapping!"

"Good luck with that!" Saxa laughed as she and the guys left the apartment.

"Hey! I'm the good guy here!" Ashur mumbled to himself with his arms folded. "I found her on the street freezing to death! I brought her home, feeding her and taking care of her. Of all the ice coffees, oatmeal, and croissants...I must have spent more than $50 over the weekend on her. And she used the bathroom. She better pay me back."

~~~

Mira was back at Spartacus' place. She was in bed, shivering. Spartacus came in with a glass of water and Tylenol.

"No...I can't drink anymore," she protested weakly.

"It's just water," Spartacus said, helping her sitting up. He felt her forehead after she swallowed Tylenol.

"Water is good," Mira murmured. "I swear, I can't drink anymore Starbucks ice coffee. Ashur is feeding me one cup after another."

"Rest," Spartacus said, helping her settling down. His phone rang and Mira cringed in fear.

"It's not Ashur, is it?"

"No, it's not Ashur," Spartacus assured her. "I'm not allowing him to come anywhere near you."

Mira crept under the cover. Then she reemerged, asking him, "Can you turn on the heat? Ashur made me sleep in the cold with a thin blanket...he says that heating is broke and the only way to get warm is to cuddle with him."

"I hope you _did not_ buy that."

"I didn't," Mira whispered. "He's being cheap and I nearly froze to death."

Spartacus got up and went to turn up the temperature. After that, he went back to check on Mira; finding her asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, he closed her door and texted Crixus.

~~~

Hours went by and Mira got better. Yet, she refused to eat or speak. She remained in bed, as if she was waiting for her end to come.

Spartacus came to her room.

"Dinner is ready if you want to eat," he began.

"There is no point," she muttered. "I'm a person near death."

"Oh really?" Spartacus said, sat on the bed next to her. "You sound pretty alive."

"Maybe it'd be better if I did die," Mira said.

"If you want to die then die a glorious death," Spartacus said. "You want to be found dead in Ashur's bed?"

"No!" Mira sat up. "Eww! Eww! Eww!!"

"Oh now you're alive again," Spartacus remarked.

Hearing that, Mira lied back down.

"I think my grandma is calling out to me from the other side," she muttered. "I had three near-misses. Had I stayed at my apartment instead of meeting up with Naevia at Panera Bread, I'd be burned to death. Had I finished the breakfast with you a little sooner at the diner, I'd dead from that hit and run. Then you yelled at me in the public and kicked me out of this condo-"

"Wait a minute," Spartacus interrupted her. "I did not kick you out of this condo. You walked out yourself. You are the one who said that you don't want to live here anymore because you don't want to live by my rules."

"Your rules are too hard to live by."

"And living at Ashur's is so much better?"

"I think he meant well," Mira said. "He took me in after finding me asleep in the lobby of his apartment building. He was asking me if I want anything to eat or drink. I told him I like Starbucks ice coffee, and he bought me a bunch...feeding me one cup after another. I told him that I want to leave, but he said that he's not going to let me go until I get better." She looked at him and then asked, "How did you find me anyway?"

"I ran around the town for two days looking for you," Spartacus told her. "I saw Ashur coming out of Starbucks. Gannicus said that he never liked Starbucks and I noticed the drinks he had. Ice coffee with whip cream on the top and the bakeries marked on the bag he carried, those are your usual favorite."

Mira turned away. "I atill think it's better if I died. There's one less miserable person in this world."

"If you say this again, I'm going to smack you!" Spartacus warned.

"Why would you do that? You will have your condo back and Naevia can begin her new life with Crixus. I lost the love of my life, my career is destroyed, my apartment caught on fire, my best friend is moving in with her fiancé, my car is totaled in a hit-and-run..."

"It's just life," Spartacus said. "Life can do terrible things and it does."

"But how can life be this terrible?" Mira turned to face him. "I feel like Fantine in the movie 'Les Miserables'."

"Please don't start singing that song!" He pleaded. He was referring to the most well-known song of the musical, 'I Dreamed a Dream.'

"What do you know?" She snorted. "What do you know about terrible things in life?"

"You think I lived a life of cream and peaches?" Spartacus asked back.

"You were in the army and I assume you endured hardships on being the best of the best of the best."

"When I was thirteen," he began. "My parents were killed in an accident. I was sent to live with a foster family. I was a new kid in town and I had a lot of anger in me. I hated life for taking my parents away...so I was basically a troublemaker. I spent my middle school years in a juvenile detention center. I fought against everything, but later saw no point of it."

"So you made a deal with juvenile court by agreed to join the army?"

"No, I turned my life around and joined the football team in high school," Spartacus told her. "I was the skinniest player on the team and Crixus was the best. We were the deadliest rival at first, but then we learned the value of teamwork. In our senior year, we were co-captains. We the Gladiators defeated the Romans."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. I got pictures to prove it!"

"Back in Ancient Rome there weren't any camera."

"What does Ancient Rome have anything to do with what I'm talking about?"

"You said that the Gladiators defeated the Romans," Mira said. "Well, it's a common knowledge that Romans suppressed the rebellions of the gladiators."

"I'm talking about high school football," Spartacus said with a straight face. "Our team was 'The Gladiators' and 'The Romans' was the team of the rivaling school!"

"Oh," Mira said, blushing.

"I proved my leadership in the football field and I got a 4.0 average," Spartacus continued. "And guess what that got me? West Point."

"And what happened afterwards?"

"Don't ask," he told her. "But you see? Life can do terrible things, but among these terrible things, there are many wonderful things."

"How come I don't get the wonderful things?"

"You do, you just don't realize it."

"Name one."

"You are alive," Spartacus told her. "And you are here with me."

"And that's a wonderful thing?"

"You don't think it is?"

"You do?" Mira gave him a weak laugh. "You are the one said that it's great that I'm out of your condo so that you can have your life back."

"I did say that," Spartacus admitted. "But after you didn't come home that night, I went out looking for you. As much as I hate to admit it, this condo became very quiet and boring without you around."

"Really?"

"Really," Spartacus said.

Mira felt a little uncomfortable. Here she was, lying in bed with him sitting close by. His hand was pretty close to hers. In fact, if he were to move approximately one millimeter closer, then their fingers would be touching. "I'm hungry," she said, changing the subject.

"Not now," Spartacus said.

"I thought you said dinner is ready."

"But you have to do one thing for me if you want dinner."

"What is that?" Mira asked, her eyes rolling away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me about Andy," he said.

"What?"

"Tell me about Andy," he repeated. "You have been calling me 'Andy' a lot. So, I really want to know more about this Andy."

Mira buried her face in the pillows. She sniffled and said quietly, "Andy was my first love, and probably my one and only love. He was very good to me. He was gentle and nice, and he would never yell at me like you did."

"Then why do you hate him?"

"What?"

"Every time you called me 'Andy', you were either at odds with me or showing anger," Spartacus said. "That night at Panera Bread, you literally said the words 'I hate you, Andy'. You said it very passionately."

"I love Andy and Andy loved me," Mira insisted. "I will give everything I have just to be with him again."

"Where is he now?"

"He is on the other side," Mira said slowly. "Cancer."

"Sorry," Spartacus said slowly.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Mira said, now more bitterly. "Like you said, things happen in life. I met him at my old job, Batiatus Fitness. My supervisor, Lucretia, introduced me to him. He was so caring and so careful with me, as if I were made of glass. We were together for three months and I never fell in love before. For a moment, I really thought he was the one. I dreamed about our wedding and our kids...and then one day he disappeared from me. When I called him, it was either his voicemail or his parents. I didn't even know that he was sick. I never saw him again, until I went to his funeral. His family stared at me like if I were a ghost. Only later I found out why. A couple of days later, I got a letter. It was from Andy. He thanked me for the happiness I brought him...and that he's happy to be with Sarah again. Sarah was his fiancée, and she died in an accident a few years ago. So all this time, he was still in love with her. I got curious and did some digging. I found a picture of her on Facebook. I nearly vomited. She had I had the same features and hair color. I should've known better than trusting Lucretia. She did a lot to bring me and Andy together. She picked out a dress for me to wear on our first date, and she even made the dinner reservation. I should've known it was too nice of her."

She inhaled deeply to hold back her tears.

"So now you have it," she continued. "This is the story of Andy. He's on the other side reunited with his true love Sarah. And here I am, on the side of living, being a fool played by Lucretia."

Spartacus said nothing. Both were silent.

"You know," Mira spoke. "I think I killed him. Now everything makes perfect sense. He was thinking of Sarah when he was with me. And it was me who made him realized that he's better off joining Sarah in afterlife. So, he gave in to cancer."

"That's ridiculous," Spartacus said. "His late fiancée died in an accident and it was a tragedy. He needed to move on. If he couldn't, then he should've told you the truth and let you go find someone who can give his whole heart to you. Cancer killed him, like you said. Maybe he did put up a big fight against cancer but lost the battle. Maybe he knew that he couldn't make it so he wrote that letter to motivate you to forget about him and move on with your life. Do you know how many people vowed to win the war against cancer but lost? It's not something anyone can control."

"You're right," Mira said slowly. "Maybe he did love me. Maybe he kept his illness from me to protect me. I think he's waiting for me on the other side."

"You want to join him?"

"Maybe," she said. "At least I can stop lingering around in this world like a lost soul. One thing for sure, I can't never love another."

"That's not true," Spartacus said.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"My heart is dying," Mira insisted. "It's slowing down."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"You are pretty talkative for a person with a dying heart," Spartacus remarked.

"What do you care?" Mira spat. "Once my heart stops beating, Andy and I will be together again on the other side."

"I cannot allow that."

"Why?"

"Because my heart will be shattered," he stated as matter-of-factly.

"Why will your heart be shattered?"

He grabbed her hands and said, "Because I love you,"

"What?" Mira's eyes narrowed.

"Don't play games with me," Spartacus said. "You know that I love you."

"Do you have any evidence? Any proof?"

"When you eat, your appetite is always small," he said. "But when it comes to my cooking, you ate like you haven't eaten for a hundred years."

"That only means that you are a good cook," Mira said.

"When you were at Ashur's place, how well did you sleep?" Spartacus questioned. "But when you are here, you slept very well."

"Because you got good mattress and your heating system is not broken."

"No, because you know I'm nearby."

Mira looked away. "It's nice of you telling me this, but I can't love anyone else."

"Yes you can," Spartacus said. "You are just afraid to."

"Andy is waiting for me on the other side."

"Fine, he is waiting on the other side," Spartacus said. "Let's say that you're dead today and joined him on the other side. And, we can pretend that afterlife exists and he's there. But, you might want to prepare yourself because Sarah is there too, I suppose. Mind you, Sarah and Andy were on the other side for a long while and it's highly likely that they have reunited and reconciled. When you and Andy see each other, you can wave to him and he will wave back. But, Sarah will be by his side, wondering what's going on. Where are you going to fit in this equation? If you want to go out for dinner, what would your role be? In a table for three? Trust me, you'd be much happier if you're living in this life, having dinner with me." He paused and added, "I made your favorite."

Mira began to laugh. Her hands were still in his.

"Spartacus," she said, addressing his name for the first time. "You are a very bad man."

"If that's what you think," Spartacus said, wiping her tears away. "But it will not make me love you any less."

"You are so sure that we are going to be together."

"We are together," he said. "We lived under the same roof and you love my cooking. We had our fights and we can conclude that its better we stay together. If you are to run off on your own, either your car is getting totaled, or your apartment is catching on fire, or you are going to end up with Ashur; in the meantime, I will be running around to look for you, driving everyone crazy. Besides, we have seen each other naked."

Now Mira was really laughing.

"You want your dinner?" Spartacus asked.

"Sure," she nodded her head.

~~~

Later that night, Spartacus was prepared for bed. He heard knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

Mira opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted him softly. "I come here to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"About what happened earlier," she said. "It was very nice of you and...I do know that you are telling the truth about your feelings. But right now, I don't know what to do with it."

"Mira-"

"Look, I'm a mess," she went on and explained. "You're right when you said that I'm too scared to love anyone. I am, and on top of that I don't want to use you. If I accept your feelings now, then I'm not any better than Andy."

"Take your time."

"Really?"

"Take your time," Spartacus repeated. "I appreciate your honesty. Another reason for me to love you."

"Good night Spartacus," Mira said.

"Night."

~~~

She returned to her room with mixed feelings.

The conversation she had with Spartacus was something she never had with Andy. Now, she knew that it's obvious that Andy never loved her. What Spartacus did for her - she could only see Andy do them for Sarah. When she first met Spartacus at Panera Bread, she couldn't help but noticed how he resembled Andy. However, now, she realized how different they are from each other. First and foremost, Spartacus loved her in a way Andy never did. Settling in bed, she wondered if she did the right thing by telling Spartacus that she doesn't know what to do with his feelings.

It was certainly the right thing to do, in terms of morality.

But in terms of pleasure...

Mira tossed and turned.

She couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, she realized that she hasn't have sex for a long time.

She closed her eyes and tried to count sheep.

She counted to 1,000 and still remained awake.

Frustrated, she got out of the bed and decided to do something she will not be proud of.

She went to Spartacus' door and knocked.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come in."

Mira opened the door and found Spartacus in bed, wide awake; and the TV screen was on.

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird," Mira began. "I did tell you that I don't know what to do with your feelings. But I do know one thing..."

"Get in," Spartacus moved over to make space, inviting her to join him.

Mira climbed into his bed and Spartacus offered her an extra pillow. The two were half sitting up in bed, side by side.

 _Okay,_ Mira thought. _Pretend this is college and this is a slumber party. Nothing will happen. We are only here watching TV._

"Can we change the channel?" Mira asked.

"Why? You don't like _Game of Thrones_?"

"I want to watch _Flash_ ," she told him.

Spartacus lost his smile.

"Why? You don't like the show?"

"I'm not a fan of comic book heroes," Spartacus explained. "They are lame."

"No, they are not!" Mira exclaimed. "We are at a golden age of comic book film and TV adaption. A lot of them are great. In fact, comic book characters are Oscar baits."

"Oscar baits?"

"Film roles that can get you an Oscar," she explained. "Critics like performances that are realistic and relatable. If you were to portray a historical figure, or a drug abuser, or a crazy person, it's likely you are running up for the next round of Oscar nominations. Comic book heroes have their dark sides. Most films now explore how they struggle with life, how they have no choice but being the person behind the mask-"

"What do you mean they have no choice?" Spartacus questioned. "Everyone has every right to choose their own fate."

"Not every one of them is like Batman," Mira said. "Let's take Daredevil for instance. Matt Murdock lost his sight but got super radar sense. He can hear things that other people can't and he knows what's going on in the city. Every night he has to listen to people's cries and other bad things that are happening."

"Yes, and your point is?"

"He has to take the alter ego of Daredevil to stop the crimes in the city," Mira went on. "Or else, he can never get a good night sleep. If he can't sleep, then he cannot keep up his day job as a lawyer. If he can't keep up with his job, then he can't rent or buy beer."

"Can he get an ear plug?"

"I don't think it'll work for him."

"He can go to the authority and tell them what's going on and let them do their job," Spartacus said. "Or he can move into another city. He has a choice, like everyone else."

"That's easy said than done," Mira said. "Seriously, you never liked any comic book hero? Not even when you were a kid?"

"No."

"Why?"

"For one, they are hiding their identities behind a mask," Spartacus began. "When I take action, I don't hide behind masks. Two, most of them act alone or with one partner. If you need to accomplish something, you need a team. I'm a team person and back in high school and in West Point, everyone liked to work with me. And three, you have to use your real abilities, not daydreaming that one day some toxic chemicals splashed on you and next thing you know, you are a god."

"Fine," Mira said. "But can we watch something else?"

Spartacus handed her the remote control. She flipped through the channels and found something she liked.

" _300_?" Spartacus made a face.

"This is the sequel," Mira said. "The one with Eva Green."

The two agreed on this choice. After seeing half of the movie, Mira felt her eyelids heavy.

"Do you like war films?" She asked.

"Depends," Spartacus said. "I didn't like the _300_ film with Gerard Butler, but this one is okay."

"Why don't you like _300_?"

"That one focused too much on actions and visual effects," he explained. "I'm more interested in strategies to win the war. You don't just go into the battlefield and be a sacrificial lion. That'd be a waste of human lives and military resources. If you are a good tactician, you can defeat a much larger army with minimum supplies. In the previous film, the 300 Spartans are admirable for their bravery but that is it. But here, the Athenians, they work wisely. This is why they are able to defeat the Persians. It's more than just the strength and dedication. You have to think and lead."

"Like the story of David and Goliath?"

"Exactly," Spartacus nodded.

"Why did you leave the military?" Mira asked, as she became sleepier.

"Don't ask," he replied as he turned off the TV screen. From his tone, he was sleepy too. "You are not from this town, are you?"

"No."

"Where are you from, originally?"

"I'm a Jersey girl," Mira mumbled. "I moved here because I found a job here, and Naevia is here as well. I like my independence."

Spartacus adjusted the covers. Mira's eyes were closing but then she opened them again.

"Spartacus," she said with a bit of uneasiness. "Have you ever fallen in love with anyone else before?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I did have a girlfriend back in high school."

"Where is she now?"

"Married and living in another state."

"You haven't shaved," she reached out and touched his face.

"I usually leave a five o'clock shadow," he said, smiling in the dark. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Mira."

Her eyes are now closed.

Watching her falling asleep in the dark, Spartacus reminisced an incident happened years ago.

~~~

_"Naevia, I can't believe you did this to me," Mira complained as she dragged her steps in the mud. "Why can't you pick another road to get us to the bus?"_

_"Mira, you need to get out of that library and have some fun," Naevia said. "Football games are exciting and make you forget about the classes and tests that drive you nuts. I didn't anticipate it's going to rain today."_

_The two girls argued back and forth and finally got to the bus stop, only to see that the bus left without them._

_"You got to be kidding me!" Mira groaned. "Oh great, no car, no food, and no umbrella."_

_"I think we can get a taxi," Naevia said, taking out her phone. "But we don't have service in this area."_

_"911 calls don't need service."_

_"Mira, I don't think 911 cares about our situation."_

_"We do have an emergency," Mira said. "We are stranded here. What if there's a serial killer around or some...criminals. It's pouring out here and we can get sick or possibly a fever."_

_The two continued to bicker as a large guy approached them._

_"Are you okay?" He asked._

_Mira jumped. In the dark raining light with minimum street light, he looked quite scary. Pulling out her dorm room key, Mira pointed it at him. "What do you want?"_

_"Relax," the guy put up his hands. "Look, I just want to know if you need a ride or not."_

_Naevia was jubilant to hear that. "We do!"_

_"No, we don't!' Mira insisted. She pulled Naevia aside and said, "Naevia, we can't get into a car with a stranger. What if he's a criminal or a serial killer?"_

_"Or maybe he's a nice guy who likes to help."_

_"I read about Ted Bundy and how he tricked his victims."_

_"Mira, you need to stop reading these stuffs."_

_"My name is Crixus and I'm a US Marine!" The guy shouted, interrupting their conversation. Naevia looked at him as he pulled out his dog tag. "Come, my car is over here."_

_The two girls really had no other choice. They followed Crixus and he had a SUV. Inside were crowded with three guys._

_"You brought company!" A guy with long dirty blond hair remarked as Naevia took the passenger seat in the front. Mira, meanwhile, sat in the back crowded with two guys next to her._

_The drive wasn't long. Naevia had a decent conversation with Crixus. Sitting in the back, Mira prayed that they will return to their college dorm safe and sound. These guys seemed to be nice, or not really cared about them. The guy next to her wore a red hood. He was very quiet. The only thing that actually bothered her was the key in his pocket._

_"Uh, excuse me?" Mira asked. "Can you take your key out of your pocket? It's poking me."_

_Hearing that, the other guys burst out laughing and Mira was bewildered. The guy in the red hood wordlessly took his keys out of his pocket._

_"Thanks."_

_Crixus drove them safely back to their dorm building._

_"Thank you so much!" Naevia said._

_"Anything for you."_

_Mira jumped out of the car quickly and ran to the main entrance. The guy in the red hood watched as she waited while Naevia and Crixus exchanged numbers._

_"Wait," he said before Crixus could start the car again._

_"Why?" Crixus asked._

_"Just want to make sure they went inside safely," he said evenly._

_After the girls went inside of their dorm, Crixus started the car and drove away._

_"Alright, Spartacus!" The guy with dirty blond hair yelled as Spartacus removed his red hood. "You deflowered a girl tonight!"_

_"Shut up Gannicus."_

_"Why didn't you ask for her number?" Gannicus continued to tease him. "After all, you have been poking her."_

_"Hey Spartacus, when are you heading back to West Point?" Agron asked._

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Can you stick around for another night?"_

_"No, I got classes and training."_

_~~~_

That was the night when Crixus met Naevia.

But unbeknownst to Mira, it was also the night she met Spartacus.


	13. Chapter 13

Mira woke up alone in bed. She sat up, looked around, and then lied back down. The bed was just so comfortable that she can sleep forever in it.

The door opened.

"You are up for breakfast?" Spartacus asked.

"Sure," Mira replied with a yawn. "You got good mattress. It's very comfortable."

"It is, only it gets cold every night."

She knew what he meant. Blushing, she looked away. "And last night?"

"It was warm enough," he said. "Come, let's eat."

~~~

She really liked his cooking.

Mira ate heartily and her appetite, which was usually small, became gigantic.

"Question," she said, chewing the sausage. "Do I snore?"

"No," Spartacus said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "But you are talkative in your sleep."

"What?" Mira's jaw dropped.

"You talk in your sleep," Spartacus went on. "I have to turn you several times to make you stop."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing that I can comprehend."

"Okay," Mira sighed in relief. Then, she began to eat slower and sank deeper into her thoughts.

"What's with you?" Spartacus asked.

"I'm trying to remember what I dreamed about last night," she muttered. "You are the first person who tells me that I talk in my sleep. I wonder when I picked up this habit."

"Let it go," he said. "Most people don't remember what they dreamed about. It's in the past and it's not real."

"Did I say anyone's name?"

"Like I told you, I couldn't understand a word you said," Spartacus laughed. "You were mumbling and mumbling. I turned you, and you stopped; but then you started mumbling again."

Mira wiped her hands and picked up her phone. She texted Naevia.

_Hey, out of curiosity, did I ever talk in my sleep back in college?_

A few seconds later, Naevia texted back.

_I don't think you did. Why?_

Mira texted, _I was told-_

And suddenly she stopped. She certainly didn't want Naevia know that she spent the night with Spartacus. Nothing happened, but that was certainly not something she wanted Naevia to know.

 _Who told you that you talk in your sleep?_ Naevia texted.

 _My mom,_ Mira texted back.

 _Probably it was something you did back when you were 3,_ Naevia responded.

Before Mira could type her response, her phone rang.

"Hello? Yes this is she? Oh really? I'll be there," she hung up and looked at Spartacus. "It's the police. They got a lead on my car's hit and run." She got up and put the dishes in the sink. "I got to head down to the police station."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

~~~

Spartacus drove her to the police station and they went in together. The detective informed Mira that the person who's responsible has came forward and admitted his wrongdoing; and that he is here with his father. The case was solved and they had some papers for her to sign.

"And here's the name and contact information of his auto insurance," the police told her. "You can call them and they will provide you the compensation for your vehicle and your pain and suffering."

"Thanks," Mira said. "And the police report?"

"That will not be available until a few weeks later," the police explained. "You can get it online, and there will be a fee."

"What's going to happen to him?" Mira asked. "Tiberius."

"We will take it from here," the police told her.

"Thanks."

~~~

"I guess I have to call his auto insurance company, and give them my auto insurance information, and let them take it from there," Mira said to herself. "Or, I should call my insurance first and see what they have to say. Oh it's so complicated."

"You are lucky that you aren't hurt from this incident," Spartacus said. "If you were and let's say you weren't seriously hurt, it's going to be back and forth among three parties: your auto insurance, his auto insurance, and your medical insurance."

"By the way, do you know who's paying for what? If I were hospitalized, I mean," Mira said. "Is it his auto insurance or my medical?"

"His auto insurance," Spartacus said. "When it comes to auto accidents, all bills go to auto insurance. If you didn't buy the coverage on auto injury, and if the fault were yours, then it goes to your medical insurance. If the fault were not yours, then it goes to the auto insurance of the person who's at fault. It's very complicated, which is why people hire lawyers to take of this."

"And lawyers cost money."

The two were about to get into Spartacus' car when a middle-aged man approached them.

"Excuse me," he said. "Hi."

"Can I help you?" Mira asked.

"My name is Marcus Crassus," he introduced himself. "I'm Tiberius' father."

"Oh," Mira felt a bit awkward.

"If you don't mind, I like to invite you out for lunch," he said. "You can follow me."

He turned and went to his sport car. Mira watched as he started the car and waited for the on the side of the road.

"He seems like a nice guy," Mira commented.

"Whatever you say."

~~~

Marcus Crassus took them to a nice place that was not too fancy.

"I like to apologize for what my son did," he said as he opened the menu. "I bought him that Dodge for his twenty-first birthday. I told him to take good care of it and to take good care of himself. Now, I know what you are thinking and I don't blame you. Tiberius has his moments but he's a good boy. I hope this is a lesson for him to learn."

Mira gave him an uneasy smile.

"I'm sorry about your car," Marcus added.

"It was my first car," Mira told him. "I bought it on my own, with my father advising me over the phone."

"You are very close to your father."

"I am," Mira nodded.

"Any sibling?"

"No."

"Tiberius is my only child," Marcus told her. "I wish he can be independent and responsible like you."

Suddenly, Spartacus placed his hand on top of Mira's.

Marcus' eye flicked and then noticing the ring on his hand, "West Point?"

"Class of 2005," Spartacus replied.

"Class of 1985," Marcus said, showing him his class ring.

That was certainly an icebreaker between them. The two men went on swapping stories of their experience at West Point. Mira silently ate and listened as the two talked and laughed.

"Desert?" Marcus asked them.

"No thanks," Spartacus told him.

"Spartacus," Marcus murmured, looking at him with admiration.

"Marcus Crassus," Spartacus said with respect.

"Mira!" Mira jumped into the conversation, feeling left out.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Marcus took out his checkbook and wrote her a check. "Here, take this and buy yourself a new car."

When Mira looked at the number, her heart skipped a beat.

"And here's my business card," Marcus told Spartacus. "If you are looking for a job, feel free to give me a call."

"Thanks."

~~~

"Oh my god, I can get a brand new vehicle with this money," Mira exclaimed. "Marcus Crassus is such a nice guy."

"I don't like him," Spartacus said.

"What?" Mira couldn't believe what she heard. "You two were clicking so well at lunch."

"He's not the type of person I like to interact with."

Mira looked at the check and said, "You don't have to like him, but I know one thing - I can return my rented car and buy a new car."

"You want to get the same make and brand?"

"Of course," Mira said. "Hyundai Sonata."

"You know which dealership to go?"

"You have a place to recommend?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Mira insisted, fixing her hair. She walked down the stairs in her heels and in a new red dress. She had spent twenty minutes on her cat eyes.

"Wow," Spartacus remarked.

"Wow, what?"

"Are you going to go buy a car or are you preparing for red carpet appareance?"

"It's not funny, Spartacus," Mira said with her hands on her hips. "I have to look nice. When you look nice, people will be nice to you and generous as well."

"Whatever you say," he shrugged.

"I have done this once before," Mira said with full confidence. "Guys are not the only ones who know cars. I know what I want. If today doesn't work out, I'll go back in another day. Anyway, all I'm going to do is looking around. If I find something I like, I'll negotiate. I did my research with Kelly Blue Book. Plus, I have enough money on hand thanks to the nice and generous Marcus Crassus."

"Will you stop praising that man?" Spartacus said, not too happy.

"He's very nice," Mira said. "He convinced his son to come forward and took responsibility."

"Yeah, by buying you off," Spartacus said. "Do you know what make his son such a troublemaker? He was having an affair with his secretary Kore and divorced his first wife. You can't blame the kid for being angry."

"How did you know this?"

"We're both West Point alums," he said. "It's a small world."

"Okay," Mira rolled her eyes and headed out.

~~~

Mira arrived to the car dealership. She stepped out of the car and entered the building.

"Hi," she introduced herself to the receptionist. "I called yesterday. My name is Mira and I'm here looking for Hyundai Sonata."

"One moment please," the receptionist said, nodding. She picked up a phone and dialed a number. A short moment later, she told Mira, "Mr. Oenomaus will be with you shortly."

Mira took a seat in the lobby. A minute later, a tall African-American man came to her.

"Hello," he greeted and shook her hand. "My name is Oenomaus and it's a pleasure to work with you."

He looked honest and righteous, much to Mira's relief. Her experience at the previous car dealership had been a complex one. Throughout her life she knew better to trust salesman. Following him into his office, they sat and had a decent conversation. Oenomaus printed out a list of vehicles they have available and Mira looked through them. To her disappointment, there isn't many Hyundai Sonatas available; the ones that were available for sale were blue, red, or black.

"Would you like to look at our Nissan Altima?"

"I really want a Hyundai Sonata," Mira told him. "I really love the one I got."

"What happened?" Oenomaus asked. "Your last vehicle. Were you in an accident?"

"No," Mira replied quickly. "My Sonata just isn't speaking to me anymore."

She said it as calmly as she could. She did not want him to know that her car is totaled. From her take, if they knew her desperation to get a new car out of necessity, they'd raise the price.

"I hate to tell you this, but given how popular Hyundai Sonata is, we don't have that many available," Oenomaus explained to her. "Everybody loves it, and it's on high demand, especially the used ones. We do have new ones, but that's not what you are looking for."

Nodding, Mira said, "That's correct."

"You sure that you don't want to look at our Nissans?"

Mira looked through the list again. "Wait, you have one Sonata in pearl grey. Can we take a look at that?"

"Sure, let's go."

The two went out and Oenomaus took her to the car. Mira's eyes narrowed when she saw the leather seats. She opened the door and climbed inside. To her surprise, the car didn't have a GPS or keyless entry.

"Are you sure this is 2009?" Mira asked.

"It is."

"But my last car was 2006 make and it had keyless entry with remote starter," Mira told him. "The seats were different too. It had some leathers, but it's not like this."

"I think your Sonata was a Sports Edition," Oenomaus explained. "They don't have that anymore."

Mira drove the car around but wasn't too impressed with it. Plus, it already got 80,000 mileages on it.

"If I were you, I'd look at the Nissan Altima," Oenomaus said. "I'll show you. Let's go."

They went through several Nissan Altima, and finally, they found one car that satisfied Mira's needs. It was in silver with only 30,000 mileages; it had all the gadgets and no leather. Mira was jubilant with this one. She followed Oenomaus back to his office to get the paperwork done.

"Gap insurance?" He asked.

"Yes, please," Mira replied, learning her lesson.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"I live around here," she told him.

"You live by yourself?"

"I have a roommate."

"How did you hear about us?"

"Spartacus-"

"Spartacus?" Oenomaus raised an eyebrow. Laughing, he showed her a picture; it was a group shot of him and several high school students. "That's him," he told her, pointing to the tall guy in the picture. "He was the captain of his high school football team. I was the head coach."

"What a small world," Mira muttered. "And that's Crixus."

"How is he?"

"He have left the Marine," Mira said. "He's getting married. My best friend is engaged to him."

"That's great to hear," Oenomaus said. "You know Gannicus? Has that boy settled down yet?"

"He's a happy bachelor."

"Back in high school, he has a new girlfriend every week," Oenomaus said. "If you don't mind me asking you this, are you and Spartacus together?"

Mira didn't know how to answer that.

"Spartacus called before you came in," Oenomaus told her. "He asked me to take good care of you."

"He did?"

"He has strong affection and care towards you," he continued. "That boy had a hard life. He got in some trouble but made the right choice to turn himself around."

"I know that," Mira said, looking down. "He did a lot for me, but it's a little scary. I was in a relationship once, and that didn't work out. I really like being independent. Last thing I want to be is in a situation where I'm left alone and helpless because I lost a person I love and relied on."

"Hey, things happen in life," Oenomaus said. "But we all deserve happiness. Life is short. You can't only focus on what's bad and deny yourself the good in life. Spartacus is a great guy and you are a very lucky girl who deserves him."

"I want to be fair to him," Mira said. "I don't want to give him what's the left of me."

"You are what's left of you," Oenomaus said. "Before coaching high school football, I was in the military. I lost my eye."

Now Mira noticed that his left eye was a fake glass eye.

"It was hard," Oenomaus said. "My wife and I nearly divorced, but we worked it out. The choice is always yours."

Mira said nothing more. She signed the paper and the car was hers.

"Congratulations," Oenomaus said, shaking her hand. "The car is yours. Take good care of it."

"Thank you."

~~~

Mira drove back to the condo. Boy, it felt great to finally have a car again.

She turned off the engine and thought about what Oenomaus had told her. Was she happy with Spartacus?

Together, they laughed, cried, and fought; and they saw each other au natural. She wondered if her apartment complex's manager were to call and inform her that she could move back in, would she be happy to leave this condo? Opening the door and stepping out of the car, she looked at the condo and then back at her new car. She really wanted to show it to Spartacus.

It was that moment she realized that she wanted to be with Spartacus.

She was really happy with her car, and obviously she would want to share this moment of happiness with someone she loves.

And her first person came to her mind was Spartacus.

Excitedly, she ran inside and yelled out, "Hey Spartacus! I'm back with my new car!"

Nobody answered.

Mira turned on the light in the living room and then went upstairs and looked around; Spartacus wasn't home. Mira guessed that he's out with the guys, probably playing cards, or watching games. She went to her room and fished out a dress that is in red and white. This was the dress Lucretia picked out for her to wear on her first date with Andy. It had brought her many moments of sorrow after Andy died. Still, she couldn't throw it away because she couldn't let it go.

But not anymore.

First, she grabbed a pair of scissors, but then she changed her mind. She threw it in a plastic bag and decided to donate it to charity. After all, it was a designer dress that cost her $75.

She looked at her phone and wondered if she should text Spartacus. After some thinking, she decided to wait for him to come home and then tell him about her decision to accept his love. Not that she didn't want to bother him, but because it'd be more romantic.

~~~

It was almost 11 o'clock at night and Spartacus was still not home.

Drowsy and tired, Mira changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Before she could close her eyes, her phone rang.

"Hey where are you-"

"Mira, this is your mother."

"Mom?" Mira sat up and turned on the light. "Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I tried to call you several times but couldn't reach you," her mother said. "Where were you?"

Mira recalled that at the car dealership she didn't have services for some reasons.

"I was out," she said.

"I called Naevia and she told me that she's living with her boyfriend," her mother went on. "I hope that you will never do anything like that."

Mira made a face. Now she remembered why she didn't want to live near her parents.

"Anyway, your father and I are coming down to see you," her mother told her. "We made lunch reservation for four people."

"But there are only three of us."

"There is someone I like you to meet," her mother said. "He's the son of my old friend. A very fine young man about your age."

"Mom, I told you I don't like you doing this-"

"Don't argue with me. I already invited him. When you see him, please be nice. His name is Lacy."

 _Lacy_?

What kind of cruel parents would name their son _Lacy_?

An idea came to her mind.

"Sure, mom, I'll see you then. When are you coming down here with Dad?"

"Tomorrow. See you at 12."


	15. Chapter 15

When Mira went down to the kitchen for breakfast, Spartacus was already there.

"Morning," Mira greeted.

"Morning," he greeted back. "I like your new car."

"I love it!" Mira said excitedly. "I met your football coach. He's a really nice guy."

"He is," Spartacus nodded.

"Where were you last night?" Mira asked.

"I was at Gannicus' house for a party," Spartacus told her. "I tried to call you but couldn't reach you."

Her mother was experiencing the same problem yesterday.

"Oh, I was at the dealership the whole day," Mira explained. "I don't have service in that area for some reason. I was looking for a Sonata but I end up getting a Nissan Altima instead." She paused and asked, "How was Gannicus' party?"

In her heart, there was a flash of jealousy. Everyone in town knew about Gannicus and his string of girlfriends and friends with benefits. She was hoping that Spartacus wasn't hanging out with one of Gannicus' girls.

"It was fun," Spartacus nodded. "I came back at around two in the morning."

Then the two simultaneously asked, "Do you have any plan today?"

Chuckling, Mira asked, "You are not free today, are you?"

"No," Spartacus replied. "I have to meet some folks from my hometown. I like to invite you to join me, unless you got other plans."

"My parents are coming down to see me," Mira told him. "They want me to meet somebody."

Both were silent for a moment.

"Have fun with your parents," Spartacus spoke, giving her a smile.

"What?" Mira didn't expect him to say that.

"They only want you to meet someone," he said. "Not to marry him on the spot."

"And you are absolutely sure that I won't fall in love with this guy and run off with him?"

"Because I trust you making the right choice for yourself."

Mira didn't know what to say. It was so odd that before she realized her feelings for him, he was always around; now that she realized her feelings for him, he has to be somewhere else.  

"Your parents are not living around here, are they?"

"No," Mira shook her head. "They live in New Jersey."

"They come down often?"

"Not really," she looked at him. "Last night, I was waiting for you. I wanted to tell you something, but you didn't come back until I fell asleep."

"You can tell me now."

"I think it'd be better if I tell you tonight," Mira said. "You'll be here, or are you attending another party?"

"I'll be here."

"Have fun today," Mira said to him.

"You too," he said. "See you tonight."

~~~

As she was driving, Mira wondered why she didn't tell Spartacus how she feels this morning. But then again, how would she phrase it? What she would've told him to be exact?

_Spartacus, I like you too._

Or

_Spartacus, I want to be your girlfriend._

Or

_Spartacus, let's start dating._

He had confessed his feelings to her with the words _I love you._ He was so sincere and committed, as if he already have an engagement ring picked out and ready to propose on his knees. Was she ready for such a commitment? She had to admit that she developed feelings toward Spartacus when she was at her weakest. She moved in with him after her apartment caught on fire; she warmed up to him after he rescued her from Ashur's grasp; she listened to him and used his advices when she didn't know what to do. Yes, she had purchased a car on her own before, but that was back in New Jersey. Here, she had no idea which dealership is the most trustworthy.

If her apartment hadn't caught on fire, then she wouldn't need another place to stay and thus wouldn't be spending night in a motel and then met him the next morning and went to have breakfast in the diner. Her car wouldn't be totaled in a hit-and-run and she wouldn't be living with him. She'd probably met him again at Crixus and Naevia's wedding after their initial encounter at Panera Bread. What would their interaction be? Would she still end up with him?

Her mind was filled with complex thoughts when she parked her car before a cafe.

~~~

"Mira!" Her mother hugged her.

The three of them sat in a booth right by a window. Lacy, the guy her mother wants her to meet, hadn't arrived yet.

"Mira, your father and I came down here because, well, to put it frankly, we are worried," her mother began. "I have heard that your friend Naevia is living with her boyfriend now - don't interrupt me - and I also heard that you are no longer working at that fitness center."

"Who told you this?"

"If you really want to know, a work friend of mine has a daughter who is seeing a guy name Gannicus," her mother told her.

Mira nearly banged her head against the table.

"Speaking of dating, you are the only girl in our circle who is not seeing anyone," her mother continued. "I invited Lacy to have lunch with us. When he's here, please be nice."

Mira said nothing but sipped her hot chocolate.

"Mira, your mother and I only want the best for you," her father said to her. "Now, since Naevia moved out, are you able to pay the rent yourself?"

Mira nodded.

"Did you get a new job?" Her mother asked.

"I did."

"Then that's good," her father said, showing much relief. Turning to his wife, he said, "I told you that you are overreacting!"

Her mother looked out from the window and then asked, "Mira, where's your car?"

"It's in the parking lot."

"I don't see your Sonata anywhere."

"I got a new car, mom."

"You traded your Sonata? Why?"

"Honey, Hyundai Sonata is on high demand. As long as our Mira traded it in with a good price, she can use that money and get a better car," her father said. "Is that what happened?"

Mira grabbed the dinner roll and ate.

Before her mother could say anything else, her phone alerted. "Oh Lacy is here," she got up and went to get him. "Mira, smile please."

Within a minute, her mother returned with a guy next to her.

"Lacy, I like you to meet my daughter, Mira."

When Mira looked at him, she nearly fell out of her chair.

Standing next to her mother was a tall guy with brown hair and a five o'clock shadow.

He was none other than the guy who invited her out for breakfast at the motel parking lot; who offered her a place to stay; whose cooking she enjoyed; who was there for her when she was in need.

Sitting next to her, he tried hard not to grin.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Mira said.

"What is it?" Her father asked.

"Naevia and I aren't living in our apartment anymore," she said. "Naevia isn't living with her boyfriend; she and Crixus are getting married."

"Oh," her mother reacted as if she was shot in the heart. "Naevia is getting married?"

"Yes," Mira told her. "I quit my job at the fitness center because I simply can't trust my boss Lucretia anymore. That was actually a year ago, approximately."

"Where are you working now?" Her father asked.

"I'm working in a university and I'm getting a promotion and pay raise," Mira told him. "Our apartment had a fire so Naevia and I had no choice but to move out. Naevia is living with her fiancé, not her boyfriend, but her future husband. As for me, I'm staying in a condo for the time being until the apartment is fixed. About my car, there was a hit and run. Long story short, some rich kid hit it and ran. But his father convinced him to do the right thing and wrote me a big check to buy a new car, which is the silver one parked in the front. It's a Nissan Altima."

"All of these things happened and you didn't tell us?" Her mother asked. "It's a good thing that Lacy lives around here. I hate to tell you this, Mira, it's not safe and easy for a girl live on her own and being far away from her parents."

"I know, which is why I like to tell you that I'm seeing someone."

"Really?" Her mother couldn't believe what she heard. "I hope you are not repeating the same mistake-"

"No, mom, I am seeing someone and I am very happy."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At Panera Bread."

Mira's mother looked at Lacy and said, "I'm so sorry Lacy. I didn't know that my daughter is in a relationship already."

"No worry," he shrugged. "I'm seeing someone too."

"You are?"

"Yes I am," he said, as the waiter came with their food. "I'm the happiest man in the world."

~~~

"I can't believe that's your name," Mira murmured while lying on top of him. "Lacy Spartacus-"

"Stop," Spartacus said, stroking her hair. "Seriously, stop."

Placing a kiss on his bare chest, Mira said, "I had a dream last night."

"Was I in it?"

"Maybe," Mira said. "I dreamed that I was in Ancient Rome. There was an arena. I saw gladiators. One of them...resembled you, or so I think."

"Really?"

"Really," she nodded. "I don't remember anything else in that dream, but it did give me this feeling that...you and I were together in our previous lives."

"That I don't know," Spartacus said. "But I do know that we are together in this life."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

"Remember our first conversation?" Mira said, rubbing his arm. "I was shooting an arrow at you, but your axe got me in the neck, and then two spears pierced your heart?"

"I remember that," Spartacus said, caressing her face. "You dodged that axe and it didn't hurt you."

"The spears missed and you caught them."

"My heart is safely in your hands."

Mira laughed. "Life can do terrible things, but there are also wonderful things."

"You are best thing ever happened to me."

He kissed her again, and again.

She was happy; and he was too.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the fic!
> 
> Some trivia on the fic:  
> • Mira said that she's from New Jersey. Actress Katrina Law, who played Mira, is from New Jersey.
> 
> • TV series 'Flash' is mentioned in this fic. Actor Liam McIntyre, who played Spartacus in Season 3 and 4, went on to play the villain Weather Wizard in 'Flash'
> 
> • Mira's previous boyfriend, Andy, is based on the character Spartacus in Season 1. Actor Andy Whitefield played Spartacus in Season 1 but had to leave the show because of terminal illness. Although Liam McIntyre did a fantastic job as Spartacus in Season 3 and 4, there were inconsistencies in his interaction with other rebels and with his relationship with Mira. Andy Whitefield was 38 when he passed away. When Liam McIntyre was cast, he was only 28 or 29; and Katrina Law was only three years younger than McIntyre. In Season 1, because of a larger age gap between Whitefield and Law, it's more convincing that the character Mira (Law) would be Spartacus (Whitefield) second love at best. However, in Season 3, we see a much younger Spartacus who had a very good chemistry with Mira. It was almost we want to forget that Sura ever existed and make Mira the sole love interest for Spartacus. If you were to watch Season 1 and Season 3 back to back, it was almost as if Mira were with two different characters instead of one.
> 
> • When Spartacus and his friends went to rescue Mira from Ashur's place, Ashur insisted that it was his girlfriend 'Lucia' in his room. In Season 3, Ashur secretly tended Lucretia's wounds after the rebels killed almost all the Romans at the ludus. Lucretia was played by actress Lucy Lawless. In that sense, it became more creepy in terms of what Ashur could've done to Mira had Spartacus not intervened given the abuse Lucretia suffered in the hands of Ashur.
> 
> • In the fic, Spartacus mentioned that he is not a fan of the movie '300' and preferred the sequel 'Rise of Empire'. The film '300' shared similar themes with the TV series 'Spartacus'. The different personalities and fate of King Leonidas (Sparta) and General Themistocles (Athenian) reflect that of Crixus and Spartacus.
> 
> • Marcus Crassus and Mira never met in the TV series since Mira was killed off at the end of Season 3.
> 
> • In the TV series, Spartacus was the widower who couldn't love another despite Mira was heads over heels in love with him. In this fic, the roles are reversed; it was Mira who lost her first love and unable to accept the love from Spartacus.
> 
> If you like more fics from me, feel free to shoot me a prompt on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fanfic shipping Spartacus x Mira and this is it. I hope you will like it.


End file.
